


Every Memory That You Hold Dear

by cloudyhorizons



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, hastur/ligur is the main focus here, i havent tagged for a real long time so im gonna leave it like this and ill update tags as i go, ligur is an angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyhorizons/pseuds/cloudyhorizons
Summary: Hastur has been having a bad time since Ligur got killed, but maybe everything will get just a bit better after he bumps into an angel in a park.The title is from Nightwish's song Storytime





	Every Memory That You Hold Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !!! I haven't really written something for a LONG while so I'm real rusty rn (i think my last fic on here was in 2017..) but I haven't been able to get this entire thing outta my head so!!  
Check out my art that sparked me to write this because of the responses I got!  
https://dustinkropp.tumblr.com/post/186338905592/so-how-abt-tht-holy-water-turns-demons-back-into

It was a cool and almost peaceful morning. The park had nothing bad going on in it, except for one thing; a demon. Hastur was sat upon a bench under a grouping of trees, quiet with his hands folded in his lap, staring at the ground. 

Of course, it was more than just that, he wasn’t just there for a sit down in a park. He was taking time off of work in Hell for the first time in his existence. Mourning. Everyone down there knew about how it was expected for demons to not feel very positive things toward others, but Hastur had been working with Ligur since before they fell, and even if you’re not supposed to show if you hurt as a demon, he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help if he was absolutely broken when that flash bastard Crowley murdered Ligur, taking Hastur’s husband of 670 years away from him with one bucket of holy water. 

He was so glad he asked Beelzebub for the time off, he wasn’t sure if he would have been able to handle working at the moment.

\----------------------

Hastur shoved through the corridors of Hell-which was really the only way to get around down there-to get to Beelzebub’s office. He knew ze would be in there, most likely going through new files to bring to Dagon later. 

Dagon was the one who encouraged Hastur to talk to Beelzebub, because she noticed his lack of working on files, and pressed him over the course of a couple days to tell her, because he wouldn’t budge, but neither would she. She finally got him to talk that morning and after told him that Beelzebub was working on files for her, and he should go talk to zir about getting a break for a few weeks and then bring the files back so she could sort them and they could talk about what happened in Beez’s office.

Now would be a good time to mention that a handful of  four three of the higher ranking demons, including-and limited to-Beelzebub, Hastur, Dagon, and formerly Ligur, were quite close. They don’t trust each other completely because it’s not like demons to trust one another, but they can still enjoy the others’ company, which is exactly how the group worked. They would have sessions to paint nails on Sunday nights, with Hastur and Beelzebub painting theirs black, and Dagon painting hers silver. Ligur used to paint his with color changing paint. They would appreciate each other’s company and talk. They would consider themselves friends.

Hastur opened the door to his Boss’s office without knocking, because no one ever knocked, and there weren’t any locks on any doors. Beelzebub was sitting at zir desk (with horrible posture, but that was the usual) going through files. When Hastur came in, ze looked up. 

“Hasztur,” ze greeted before he could say anything, “Why are you here?”  
“Lord Beelzebub!” He paused, thinking about how to ask zir, but the hesitation was really all Beelzebub needed.

“What’sz wrong?” Ze rested zir head on one of zir hands “Isz thisz about what happened with Ligur a couple weeksz ago?” 

He just stared at zir for a moment, shocked that ze guessed why he was here. “Uh, yes. Kind of. What made you guess?”

“Uszually you’re already talking when coming through my door szo I know you’re anxiousz, your huszband died, of coursze szomething about him isz bothering you, Hasztur”

“He wasn’t really my husband, Beez,” 

Ligur really was Hastur’s husband, they got married in 1349-which is why he enjoyed the 14th century- in a town that was shortly after that, hit by the black plague. Their honeymoon consisted of following the Plague around Europe. Hastur had a habit of saying to other demons they weren’t married because he didn’t want to be thought of as lesser by others because he cared so much about another demon. Beelzebub and Dagon of course knew about it, but it was still something automatic for him to say.

“Szure, whatever, Hasztur. What were you going to aszk me? I need to get thesze filesz to Dagon.”

“She asked me to bring them to her for you. But I wanted to ask-and Dagon suggested me to ask-if I can take some time off, maybe spend time on Earth to calm down from everything. You know I’m not adding much with work productivity right now, so I don’t think it’ll make much effect on anything”

Beelzebub lifted zir head from zir hand, and nodded at the duke, “Of coursze. Why would I szay no? Like, ‘Oh szorry, I’m a shit bossz like that archangel up there, and I think that you should have to bring down productivity becausze you feel like abszoulte shit but I don’t care about anything about you except your work, szo you have to work, even if you’re in no sztate to!’ You’re fine, really, your  _ huszband  _ wasz killed, just go relax for a while, okay?”

Hastur let out a sigh of relief he di and nodded, “Thank you, Lord Beelzebub,” He stepped to zir desk and pointed to the files ze had been going through, “Can I take those files to Dagon?” 

Beelzebub handed them over with a smile and a “Now get outta my office and take a break!”

Hastur left the room, shouting out another, “Thank you!” right before closing the door, and went to shove back through to the other side of Hell to talk to Dagon again. Hell was set up horribly, really, though that was the point; it was supposed to be absolutely infuriating to navigate, and it achieved that very well, unfortunately. So after a painful time of almost an hour in the hallways with the traffic of all the other demons, Hastur had finally found himself at Dagon’s office, and swung the door open.

“What the Heaven is happening today!? The hallways are more insufferable than usual.” He greeted her, slapping the files onto her desk.

“Didn’t think to ask anyone? I haven’t left my office since you left, Hastur. How would I know?”

Hastur simply grumbled.

“Okay, okay. What did Beezy say??”

“Gave me time off. Said it makes sense since I lost Ligur, I’m bringing down productivity or somethin’. Ze wants me to relax-” His explanation was cut off by a laugh. “What?”

“I don’t think I could even imagine you really relaxed.”

“Wow, thanks,”

“It’s just really not a you thing! You’re so tense,”

Hastur waved a hand at her. “Okay, okay,”

“..So, anything else with Beelzebub?”

“No. I’m not, particularly in a talking mood, Dagon.”

“Not much anymore without Ligur, huh?”

He nodded.

\----------------------

It was Hastur’s second day on Earth for his break, and he hadn’t done much since getting up there, though he supposed that was kinda the point; not doing much. He still had his eyes fixed on the ground after going over his memories of the other day. 

Hastur decided he'd just watch people walk around the park. He'd do a few temptations, but he knew for sure he'd never hear the end of it from Beelzebub for not truly taking a break. He was going to get up when he felt an angelic presence nearby. Of course, there was always some of the feeling lingering around because, not that Hastur knew about it, he was in the park Crowley and Aziraphale liked to frequent. It wasn't a feeling that an angel was there a while ago, though, as he sensed earlier (only because it was such a frequent area). No, this was fresh, and am angel was close. 

Hastur looked around, trying to see who it was, but didn't see anyone who jumped out as being an angel. He just shrugged it off, chalking it up to being nervous, until someone came up to his bench. 

"Hello sir!" Said an oh-so-familiar voice, "I saw you the other day here, and I noticed that you.. uh….. oh." He seemed a bit off put suddenly, as if he realized that he was standing in front of a demon. He stared down at Hastur for a moment, and then said, very blandly, “Oh, you’re a demon.”

Hastur could only stare at the face before him for a good thirty seconds. A man who was so familiar to him, with a face he'd recognize anywhere, even if there were those little gold flecks on it. Even if he was wearing a light blue-purple suit that was definitely something he’d never wear. But he had his chameleon, it was sat on his shoulder tail wrapped around him. But looking, Hastur realized with horror, this man who was most definitely his husband, his love, his everything, was the source of all that angelic energy, and he was standing right in front of him. Hastur didn't know what to say, he felt like crying for the umpteenth time since Ligur left, but he was there. Right there. It just had to be him. He felt the tears come and could only croak out one thing, 

"Ligur….?" 

The angel-  _ Ligur _ \- glanced around, and then brought a hand up to his face, "I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person. I don't think I've ever heard that name before," 

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever wanna talk to me abt hcs or whatever, my tumblr's @buckgrangerford! (@dustinkropp is my art blog!)
> 
> Also if you didn't see the tag, I haven't tagged for a long time so I'll update them as I go. I have a handful of characters I know will show up listed, but I'm not sure on others. And I'm not sure on all other additional tags.
> 
> ALSO did i forget the name of the park? the answer is YES and thats why i didnt say the name of it!!!!
> 
> this wasnt edited at all and i wrote the end section at midnight while i was falling asleep


End file.
